The Great Taylor Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Ratigan's Thugs - DuckTales Villains (DuckTales) * Bartholomew - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Juggling Octopus - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Piano Mouse - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Bartender - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * The Bar Maid - Serena/Sailor Moon * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Miss Kitty - Herself * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves * Queen Mousetoria - Serena (Pokemon) * The Queen's Audience - Various People Transcript: * (Max Wakes Up and Realizes He's in Big Ben) * (Cut to the Inside of Big Ben) * (Merlock Sneaks Up Behind Max) * (Bonnie is Muffled but Frees her Mouth) * Bonnie: Max! Look out! * (Max Gasps) * (Merlock Slaps Max) * (Max Hold on the Ledge and Gasps) * (Merlock Gets Ready to Hit Him) * (Bonnie Bites Merlock's Hand) * (Merlock Screams in Pain) * (Max Grabs Merlock's Cape and Attaches to the Gear) * (Merlock's Cape Gets Caught) * (Bonnie Falls) * (Merlock Kicks Bonnie to a Clock Gear) * (Bonnie Looks Up and Gasps) * (The Gears Begin to Crush) * (Max Gasps and Runs to Save Bonnie) * (Bonnie is Scared to Die) * (Max Rushes to Bonnie) * (Bonnie is Still Scared) * (Max Hurries) * (Bonnie Gasps) * (The Gear Gets Closer) * (Max Grabs Bonnie from the Gear) * (Bonnie is Saved by Max) * (Merlock Growls) * (Max and Bonnie Run Away from Merlock) * (Merlock Growls Even Angrier) * (Merlock Rips his Cape) * (Max and Bonnie Stop at the Hole of Big Ben) * (Camera Pans Down to the Misty Fog Below) * (Merlock Runs After Max in Rage) * (Bonnie Points) * (The Balloon was There) * (Ash Ketchum was Shocked) * (Merlock Still Runs) * (Max Picks Bonnie Up and Tries to Reach Ash) * (Ash Reaches for Bonnie) * (Bonnie Reaches for Ash) * (Rex Holds on Tight) * Max Taylor: Closer, Rex! Closer! * (Their Hands to Reach) * (Merlock Still Runs) * Bonnie: Daddy, I can't reach! I can't reach! * (Merlock Finally Catches Up) * (Max Gasps) * (Merlock Grabs Max) * (Bonnie is Caught by Ash) * Ash Ketchum: It's okay. * (Max and Merlock Fall) * (His Hands Try to Grab But Fail) * (Far Up of Them Falling) * (Max Falls to the Part of the Clock) * (Max Looks Down) * (Cut to the Fog) * (Max Gasps and Hides from it) * (Cut to Far Away Max) * Rex Owen: Max! Over here! * (Max is So Happy) * (Merlock Grabs Him) * (Max Tries to Run Away from Merlock) * Merlock: There's no escape this time, Max. (Growling) * (Max Stops and Gasps) * (Merlock Gets Claws) * (Merlock Hits Max) * (Ash Ketchum Runs Closer) * (Merlock Hits Max Again) * (Cut to Balloon) * (Max Gets Hit) * (Merlock Punches) * (Max Groaning) * (Merlock Hits Him) * (Max Gets Up on the Hand of Big Ben and Tries to Fight Back) * (Merlock Hits Him) * (Max Holds the Edge the Big Hand) * (Cut to Far Away Them) * (Max Looks Up) * (Clock Chimes) * (Thunderclap) * (Merlock Raises his Hand to Hit Him Once More) * (Merlock Hits Him off the Clock) * (Max Falls and Can't Reach his Friends) * (Merlock, Thinking He Defeat Max, Cheers) * Merlock: I've won! (Sinister Laughing) * Max Taylor (off-screen): On the contrary. * (Merlock Gasps and Looks Down) * (Max is Holding a Gear) * Max Taylor: The game's not over yet. (He Rings the Bell) * (Merlock Realizes He Doesn't Have the Bell) * (Clock Strikes 12) * (Loud Chiming) * (Merlock Falls) * (Merlock Grabs Max) * (Max Grunting) * (Ropes Rip) * (Max Tries to Hold On But Falls) * (Rex and Ash Gasp in Horror) * (Merlock Falls to his Death) * (Max Falls with Merlock) * (Cut to the Misty Fog) * (Rex Looked Down) * (So Did Bonnie) * (Cut Back to the Fog) * (Bonnie, Thinking Max is Dead, Begins to Cry) * (Bonnie Stops Sobbing, Hears Squeaking, and Looks Down) * (Cut to Fog Where Propellers Spin) * (Up Out of the Fog Comes Max Taylor) * (Max is Pedaling Up) * Rex Owen: Ohh! Hooray! * Bonnie: Hooray! It's Max! * Rex Owen: Oh, good fellow! Oh, jolly good! Ha! * (Ash is Happy for Them) * (Cut to Big Ben) * (Fade to Black) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Ooglyeye